Finally
by DocMcRegals
Summary: Second Sequel to "What If If Only" Post Flash-Forward Scene...AU obviously
1. Chapter 1

**Finally**

**Hey guys! So I'm back with the second sequel to "What If/If Only…it's an Addie/Kevin fanfic-Yay! It's what would have happen after the flash-forward scene if Ella really existed (yes she has the surgery and it goes well and Addie makes peace with Derek and Mark). I know I'm usually shipping Addisam, Maddison, and Addek, but…I kinda always liked Addie and Kevin together and after reading mcdreamymchobbit and McMuffin 's amazing Addie/Kevin fanfics, I fell even more in love with Addie/Kevin, which is why I paired them together in 'What If/If Only'… Sadly, I don't own the characters (not even Ella). I've been wanting to create some AU children for Addie and Kevin and well, here they are-they're the only thing I own (besides the storyline…well, there are parts and lines and scenes from Grey's, but the flash forward scene-all me)…any who, I'm rambling so…**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo, Dee**

…..

Kevin is standing off in the distance watching them argue. He doesn't like seeing her upset; but this is her child and he's her ex husband, well one at least and he's the father of her child so…he steps back and lets them argue this out.

"Let him do the surgery Addison" Mark practically begs

"No I want someone else" she's standing her ground

"He's the best there is!" Mark shouts growing frustrated

"No, no he's not!" she shouts back

"You know he's the best…LET HIM OPERATE DAMMIT!"

"No! I have no allegiance to Derek Shepherd Mark…No"

"Why? He can save her"

"You said her ICP was stable right?"

"Yeah but barely"

"Then let's see what happens with that"

He's getting pissed; he begins to pace up and down the hallway, punching at the walls. He doesn't understand her these days.

"God! What the fuck is your problem Addison? She could die! LET DEREK DO THE FUCKING SURGERY"

"NO!"

"God, you're so fucking selfish"

She pauses "What did you say?"

"You are so fucking selfish!"

"What?"

"It's always about you and what you want!"

"What the hell are you talking about Mark?"

"You can't just come in here and unilaterally make a decision about her all by yourself Addison I'm her father dammit!"

"I don't want Derek Mark…please, just…anyone but Derek" Kevin can tell she's on the verge of tears; he understands why she doesn't want Derek operating on her child, he gets it. And this prompts him to walk over to the pair, gently placing his arms around Addison, whispering soothing tones to her as she buries her head in his chest, concealing her tears from Mark, who's now eyeing him suspiciously

"Okay… um, Kevin, right? Look, I get that you're Addison's…boyfriend or whatever, but we really need to figure out what we're gonna do about Ella so…if you don't mind…"

"Archer" Kevin states plainly

"What?" Mark replies with a raised eyebrow

"Its because of Archer she won't let Derek operate" Kevin replies, staring the plastic surgeon in his eyes; and now he gets it. Archer came to Seattle nearly 4 years ago with seizures because of parasites in his brain. She practically begged Derek to do the surgery, but he refused and said it was much too risky. Archer suddenly died a few days later, due to the parasitic sack shifting; she's never forgiven Derek for her brother's death.

"Addison…I didn't think about what happened to Archer…"

"No, No, you didn't think Mark" she replies, her face still buried in Kevin's shirt

"I'll be right back" Mark tells her as he gently pats her on the back before heading to the trauma room to check on Ella, bumping into Callie on his way there

"Oh my God Mark I just heard…how's Ella?"

"I'm going to check on her now"

"And Addie?"

"She won't let Shep operate"

"Because of Archer…"

"Yeah; I yelled at her Cal; I told her she was being selfish…I completely forgot about what happened to Archie" Mark says sullenly

"Hey, its okay Mark" Callie tells him reassuringly before heading off in Addison's direction as Mark finally reaches the trauma room.

"How's Addison doing?" Derek asks as he continues to administer drugs to young Ella

"How's her ICP?" Mark asks evading Derek's previous question

"Its holding for now"

"I think we're just gonna see how her ICP holds" Mark says not really able to look his best friend in the face

"Her ICP's really fragile, you know that Mark, it could blow at any second"

"But there's still a chance that it could stabilize itself right?"

"A small, very small chance, but yes"

"Okay we'll go with that then" Mark says as he slowly exits the room with Derek on his heels

"What's going on Mark, you called me and said you wanted me to do the surgery"

"If surgery becomes necessary then we'll do the surgery…we just…we want…another surgeon to do it" Mark says

"What?" Derek asks giving him a bewildered look

"Look Derek, Addison…she doesn't want you to operate on Ella" Mark sighs heavily; he hates being put in between his best friend/brother and his ex wife/mother of his child

"What? Why doesn't Addison want me to do the surgery?"

Mark takes in a deep breath before he delivers the painful blow to his best friend, "She doesn't want you to do the surgery because of…you know…"

"I'm not following Mark"

"She doesn't want you to do the surgery because of…what happened…with Archer"

"What? That was almost 4 years ago Mark! She can't still be holding onto that!"

"Well, you did do the same surgery, the exact same surgery on a patient less than 4 months after Archer died; a surgery you said was virtually impossible…you got published in a lot of medical journals for it"

"So she thinks I didn't do the surgery because…Oh my God…she thinks I killed Archer?"

Mark's silent at his question

"Oh my God Mark, she doesn't want me to do the surgery because she thinks…she can't possibly think I'd…"Derek can't even finish his sentence; he knows it's true when Mark can't look at him

"Where is she Mark?"

"She's with Kevin"

"Who's Kevin?"

"Her SWAT cop boyfriend"

"Addison's dating a cop?"

"I know! That's what I've been saying for the past 3 years!" Mark says as he leads Derek to where Addison and Kevin are…


	2. Chapter 2

….

She's sitting, well more like lying in Kevin's arms, trying to recall the events of the past few days…

FLASHBACK:

After pouring her soul out to Kevin about why she's been so apprehensive about marriage and kids, they spent the rest of the night having lots and lots of sex. So its no surprise to her that she's exhausted the next morning. But Kevin's promise of early morning shower sex perks her up quickly. After getting dressed(which included a small crying session) the pair headed downstairs where Ella was already having breakfast with Lilly, who greets them first with a warm smile, "Good morning Officer Nelson, Dr. Montgomery"

"Hi Kevin, Hi mommy" Ella says as she happily munches on her cereal

"Hey Elle, you sleep good?" Kevin says kissing her on the forehead

"Uh-huh the 2 ice creams really helped" she nods Kevin grins at her before grabbing a cup of coffee from the coffee pot

"Hi Lilly, Hi pumpkin, sleep good?" Addison greets Ella with a kiss on the forehead

"Uh huh I did"

"That's good...so Lilly, you'll drop her off at the practice after school, where either Nae or Amelia will take her from there…she'll probably end up staying with Amelia because Kevin's schedule is crazy right now and…"

"Dr. Montgomery, I've got it all down packed; I've been Ella's nanny since she was 2…I know the routine. We're gonna be just fine, right kiddo?" Lilly says turning to Ella

"Uh huh…Mom! I think my tooth is loose!" Ella squeals excitedly; all of her friends have missing teeth and so she's very excited about a visit from the tooth fairy.

"It is huh? Lemme see" she says as she comes over and inspects the wobbly front tooth and sure enough it's loose.

"Mommy! You're a baby doctor not a dentist" Ella giggles.

For your information, I happen to know a thing or two about loose teeth, thank you very much" she says playfully as the group chats a little more before Addison looks at the clock and realizes she has a flight to catch.

"Okay ladybug, mommy has to get going" Addison says as she picks Ella up from her seat at the bar giving her lots of kisses, causing her to giggle

"Okay…you'll be back the day after tomorrow right? You promise?"

"I promise…don't let that tooth fall out until I get back alright?"

"Okay"

"You promise?"Ella nods her head grinning.

Addison walks over to Kevin, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him tenderly.

"So when I come back…"

"Babies"

"Lots of babies" she grins, kissing him again

"Lots and Lots of babies" Kevin replies with a grin that matches hers

"Babies and maybe…marriage?" she says hopefully

"Marriage? Addie, you're sure?"

"I'm sure…so when I get back it's Disneyworld with Ella, Fiji, babies and marriage" she says kissing him again,

"You're gonna miss your flight babe" Kevin tells her as his hands have slipped just below her waist as they both hear the horn blow

"Yeah I know…I'm gonna miss you guys so much…take care of her?" she asks looking up at him, her ocean colored eyes becoming very soft

"I promise; she's practically my kid too, and she will be once you come back" he grins

"Mmmm, yes she will; Fiji, babies and marriage" she grins as she allows herself to move away from him as she picks up her bag and heads out the door

"I love you…both of you" she says turning around to give them one last look

"We Love you too" Kevin, who's now holding Ella, says as she exits and heads towards her waiting car…

The plane ride (via private jet of course; it's one of the many things she inherits after her parents death; she only uses when she has to go to Seattle) is nice, until she lands. It's raining when she arrives. She didn't bring her stupid umbrella because she checked the weather before she left and it didn't mention rain. Luckily for her, the pilot made sure there was an umbrella on board the plane. Once she gets off the plane and into the private car (she doesn't drive when she comes to Seattle), she sees several missed calls. One from Kevin, one from Lilly and one from a very agitated Naomi; she prioritizes and calls Naomi back first.

"Nae, I just got off the plane; I saw your call and…"

She pauses because there's a screaming child in the background.

"Is everything okay Nae?"

"No. I didn't sign up for this, I haven't dealt with child meltdowns since…never! This never happened when Maya was a kid so I don't know what I'm doing" Naomi says frustratedly.

"Okay…Yeah…I have no idea what you're talking about Nae"

"Ella; she's having a moment"

"Okay, what happened?"

"Yeah I have no idea…the school tried to call you, but Lilly told them you were in the air; Lilly can't calm her down, so they called me and…this is out of my league Addison, she needs you"

Addison sighs, "Put her on the phone"

"Fine, but you owe me…big time"

Addison chuckles, "Alright fine, what do you want?"

"My own country" Naomi mumbles

Addison laughs "Nae I can't give you that"

"You're a billionaire, you can do whatever you want…oh, Addie I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" she mentally kicks herself for bringing up the money thing since it's barely been a year since Bizzy died; Addison doesn't talk about her new found fortune

"It's fine…just put Ella on the phone" Naomi sighs, wishing her friend would deal with her grief; in the last 3 years, she's lost her entire immediate family, save her daughter. But it's Addison and she practically wrote the book on how to avoid dealing with your problems. So Naomi hands the phone to the crying Ella. Addison can hear Naomi telling her daughter that she's on the phone

"Hey pumpkin, its mommy…what happened sweetie?"

"M-M-Mommy? I-I, I'm, I'm ssoooorrrryyyy!" Ella wails into the phone

"Shh, its okay honey… can you tell mommy what happened?"

"It, it came out…my, my tooooth"

"It did? How'd that happen?"

"Jason hit me in the mouth with the ball and…it came ooouuttt!" she's crying even harder; she's just like her father, she doesn't like not keeping promises

"Shhh, baby it's okay; I'm not mad"

"You're, you're not?"

"No"

"B-but I promised…"

"It was an accident right?"

"Y-Yes"

"Okay then, I'm not mad"

"B-but the tooth fairy…"

"Will still come and visit you"

"B-but my tooth is gone!"

"I'll call the tooth fairy and let her know what happened"

"You can do that?"

"She owes the stork and me a few favors so…yeah"

"Really? You're not just kidding with me mommy?"

She chuckles, "No Elle, I'm not kidding with you"

"So she'll still come?"

"Yup"

"Really?"

"Really…feel better?"

"Uh huh! I love you mommy"

"I love you too sweetie"

Addison instructs Lilly to put a dollar under Ella's pillow that night after she's a sleep; when she wakes up the next morning she calls her mother and squeals excitedly about how the tooth fairy showed up…

…..

"How the hell did this happen Kevin? Yesterday she was crying about a lost tooth and now she's…how the hell did this happen" she finally asks

"It was a freak accident babe, no one could've seen this coming" Kevin says as he kisses her head softly just as Derek and Mark approach them

"What the hell is he doing here?" She asks Mark

"Addison, I came to say I'm sorry about Archer"

"No! NO! Don't you DARE bring up Archer to me Derek!"

"I really am sorry Addie…I was in a really bad place at the time…most of my patients were dying and I…I just couldn't take the risk of losing another, especially not your brother"

"He still died anyway! I still lost my brother Derek! I lost the one person I care about most besides Ella! You took that away from me! You did that!"

"Addison the surgery…"

"NO! I don't wanna hear some bullshit about the surgery was too risky when you did the same damn surgery 4 months after my brother was dead! Did you really hate me so much for sleeping with Mark and getting pregnant with Ella that not only did you fire me but then you had to kill my brother too! I know Archer was an ass but he didn't deserve to die…he didn't deserve that" and now she's hysterical again; the pain of losing Archer is flooding her again, but this time worse because the man who held Archer's life in his hands is standing before her just happens to be her ex husband, the one who said that they would be together 'everyday until eternity' and also from fear of losing the one thing in the world that keeps her going.

"If, if I let you operate on Ella you, you have to swear to me Derek that you'll do everything you can to make sure…that I don't loose her too…you have to swear to me Derek" she says as she's practically shaking now

"Addison, I swear to you on my life that I will do everything I can to make sure Ella comes back to you and Mark alive and I know you'll probably hate me forever, but I am sorry Addie, for being indifferent back in New York, for firing you, for what happened with Archer…for what its worth, I really am sorry…I'll book an OR for later this afternoon" Derek says, but suddenly he's getting a 911 page from the ER…a 911 page from Ella. Then, they can all hear it:

"Code Blue in trauma bay 4…Code Blue in trauma bay 4"

And they all rush off to try and save Ella…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, I've got a bit of writer's block, luckily this chapter was already half written….enjoy**

….

"What the hell happened?" Derek asks as he, Mark, Addison and Kevin burst into the room

"Her ICP is through the roof…I don't know what caused it but…she's seizing" Cooper informs him as Derek starts doing what he can to save Ella, which involves cutting into her tiny scalp

"What the hell are you doing Derek!" Addison shouts

"I'm saving her life Addison…someone get Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Sloan out of here and book an OR STAT!" Derek shouts over all of the commotion…

"No Mark! I need to be in there please!" she begs as they wheel Ella off to the OR; Mark and Kevin are trying to restrain her, but she's tougher than they think she is

"Addison…look Red, she'll be fine okay I promise" Mark tells her which causes her to stop fighting against them for a moment to ask, with her hand on hip and a raised eyebrow, "How the hell can you be so sure? That's my baby in there Mark! She's my little girl" she chokes out

"She's my baby too Addison…that's my little girl in there too" Mark says as she breaks down in tears yet again; he never noticed, but being a mom has made her an emotional basket case. He's not sure he should be the one comforting her, even though this is their child; but a reassuring look from Kevin lets him know it's okay to step in and hold her while she cries

"Shhh, she'll be okay Red, let's go up to the OR and watch the surgery, that way you'll be close to her…well as close as you can get right now" Mark says as he leads her towards the gallery

"Kevin? I need you…" she says turning back to the man she loves

"I'm right here Adds" he says softly as she reaches out for his hand as they reach the gallery…

Nervousness is a silent killer as she, Mark, Kevin and her friends sit in the gallery waiting for the surgery to start.

"Come on Derek, say it, say it, say it" she murmurs to herself; standing in this OR gallery anxiously waiting for a man she was sure she was going to spend the rest of her life with, to cut into the brain of her 6 year old daughter's brain is almost a bit much for her.

"Addie, you have to sit down" Naomi says gently

"I can't Nae, he has to say it; that's how he's started his surgeries for as long as I've known him…come on Derek, say it, say it, say it"

Its almost as if he can feel her watching him, because suddenly, he looks up at her and he can see it in her eyes; she needs him to say those famous words. And so for her, he does:

"Alright everyone…it's a beautiful day to save lives, and this little girl on the table makes it an even more beautiful day to save lives…so, let's go…scalpel…"

and with those words, the surgery begins; it's precise and clean cut, a routine surgery. Derek is engrossed and totally focused on what he's doing until…

"Dammit there's a bleed! Okay get me some suction in here now please! Okay, Okay…bleeding's under control…okay we're good" he says as he finishes the procedure.

"Alright everybody good work, you just made my two best friends and a certain SWAT cop very happy" Derek says as he momentarily locks eyes with Addison; in this moment she never blames him again for what happened with Archer or Seattle and he never blames her for what happened in New York or in Seattle again; he's saved Ella's life, now they're even…

When she wakes up, the room's full of people, but the first people she looks for are her parents.

"M-Mommy? D-Daddy?" she says groggily

"We're right here sweetie" Addison says through tears

"Hey kiddo, how ya feelin'" Mark grins

"My head hurts…what happened? Where am I? I was on my bike and then I fell and then…that's all I can remember" she says slightly pouting which causes her parents to chuckle

"Well lady bug, you're in Seattle for starters" Addison says smiling

"Seattle? How'd I get here?"

"You had an accident Elle; and the doctors at St. Ambrose flew you here to mommy and me and our friend Dr. Shepherd here operated on your head" Mark says nodding towards Derek as he holds her hand in his, squeezing it slightly

"Oh…but I'm okay now right mommy?" Ella asks looking over at Addison

"You're okay" Addison smiles

"Good…Kevin! You came!" she says excitedly

"You thought I'd let my favorite 6 year old fly all the way to Seattle alone?" he says walking over to the bed and placing a kiss on top of her forehead before sitting next to her mother

"Kevin you're silly…'sides, I'm probably the _only_ 6 year old you know" she says giggling

"You're right, you're definitely the coolest 6 year old I know"

"Well duh!" She says causing everyone in the room to laugh

"I see she inherited Addie's personality" Derek says as he stands in the doorway

"Nope, that witty comeback is all me" Mark says proudly, causing Derek and Addison to shake their heads and roll their eyes at him

"I see not much has changed with you Dr. Sloan" Addison says sarcastically

"Not much anyways" Derek says

"I resent that…I've grown up while you ran off to the beach and you were busy playing chief, I went and grew up on you guys" Mark says in his own defense, which causes Derek and Addison to laugh at him

"Ella, how's your head feel?" Derek asks as he walks towards the bed

"It hurts a little…but I don't like this bandage…when can I take it off?" she asked

"In a few weeks"

"A Few Weeks! That totally sucks!" the 6 year old exclaims as she falls back onto the bed, her arms now folded and a scowl on her face causing Derek to chuckle

"You are definitely your mother's daughter Ella" he says

"How do you know my mommy…and my daddy?" Ella asks inquisitively

"Well your daddy and I have been best friends since we were about your age and your mom…I met her in medical school" he replies, looking back at Mark and Addison to make sure his response is appropriate

"Oh…so you knew my daddy when he was little? Really? Was he bad? Because when I'm bad mommy says I'm just like him…so was he bad when he was a little kid too?" she asks

"Yes, he was very, very bad when he was a little kid"

"See, I told you" Addison tells her

….

Ella stays in the hospital a few more days before Derek gives the ok for her to go home. On her last night in Seattle, Derek suggests that Addison let Ella spend some time with her siblings while she catches up with her old friends for a few drinks at Joe's.

"I don't know Derek" Addison says as she leans against the nurses' counter checking her messages on her blackberry.

"It'll be fun Addison, and bring that SWAT cop of yours" Derek smirks

"You know I do have an actual name" Kevin says with a bit of a laugh as he approaches Derek and Addison

"I know you do, but I just like to tease Addie about it" Derek says

"Well that's good, that you know my name…am I at least going to be called by it once before I go back to LA?" Kevin asks

"Maybe…Maybe not" Derek smirks

"Derek…" Addison says in a playful warning tone

"What? I'm being nice to the SWAT Cop"

"Again I do have a name" Kevin says

"Oh come on babe, it's better than your nickname at the practice" Addison says as she wraps her arms around him

"His nickname at the practice is worse than SWAT cop?" Mark asks with a slight laugh

"Can it get any worse than SWAT cop" Derek says laughing

"At the practice, they, well the girls, call him…"

"Hot Cop" Cooper whispers as he walks by heading into Ella's room

"HOT COP?" Derek and Mark say before breaking out into hysterical laughter

"Cut it out you two!" Addison says trying to hold back her own laughter

"Thanks Coop, thanks a lot" Kevin says as Derek and Mark make fun of him a little more

"I distinctly remember the two of you being given nicknames by the interns" Addison says

"Wait, they have nicknames?" Kevin asks as Derek and Mark's laughter dies down

"Yup; The interns called Derek McDreamy and Mark over there was Mc Steamy" Addison says as Kevin starts laughing

"You had a nickname too remember…Satan" Mark says with an evil grin which earns him an eye roll and a smack across the arm from Addison…

Drinks at Joe's is just like old times filled with lots of laughter, dancing, and plenty of drinking. Addison and Ella return to LA the next day and everything goes according to plan: Disneyland with Ella, Fiji with Kevin and some six weeks later, Addison's peeing on a stick where double lines seal her fate…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Oh my God I know it's been forever since I've updated this; possibly like a year or so. I apologize for that. So much has happened that I just sort of, left this story alone for a while. I finally sat down and made myself pre plan out the rest of this story, which is only about 7 more chapters. Anywho, I still do love Addison and Kevin together; I think me re watching them as a couple during season 2 made me love them even more. So again, I apologize for the long wait but, here's chapter 4, which picks up immediately where chapter 3 left off. **

**Please enjoy **

**Xx**

Positive.

She can't believe it's positive; they're going to have a baby. She can't help but smile down at the little plus signs on the pregnancy test. This was something that he, no, that _they_ had wanted. It wasn't until Ella's accident that she realized just how much she loved him. She was holding back on loving him because of everything that had happened in her past with Derek and Mark and her family. Now, she realized that even though she had a messed up past, that it was okay to move on and be happy. She stands in front of the mirror smiling before placing her hands on her now flat stomach.

They were going to have a baby.

"Addison?" Kevin calls out

"Addie, we're gonna be late"

"I'm coming Kevin" she calls back before opening the door, dressed only in a towel as steam fills the bathroom.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah, I'm great; I'm more than great" she tells him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Mmmm, good morning" Kevin says with a smirk once she pulls away

"Mmmm, hi" she says softly as Kevin's hands move to her waist

"Honey, as much as I'd love to, you know, I've gotta get to work" she tells him

"Alright fine; but we're still on for lunch today, right?"

"I wouldn't miss lunch with you for anything; besides, I have some really good news to tell you" she says to him

"Oh?"

"Mmhm"

"Is is good news or bad news" Kevin wants to know

"It's good news, life changing news" she tells him before heading to get dressed.

xx

Walking into Seaside Wellness, it's pretty obvious to everyone that something has changed in their boss. She seems more, smiley, happy like. Not that it's a bad thing; it's just, different for them.

"You feeling okay Addie?" Amelia asks

"Me? Oh, yeah I'm fine, great actually" Addison replies as she sits on a stool in the Kitchen later that morning

"Hey, have you seen Naomi around?"

"Yeah, last I saw her she was headed into Sam's office" Amelia tells her

"Great, I need to see her for a consult" Addison says before grabbing an apple and heading out of the Kitchen

"What the hell has gotten into her?" Amelia wonders

* * *

><p>"Hey Nae I, oh my God!" Addison says as she opens the door to Sam's office to find her friends in a less that stellar situation<p>

"Addison, do you know what it means to knock!" Sam says, reaching for his shirt

"Sorry" the redhead cringes

"Did you need something Addison?" Naomi asks as she puts on her bra

"I just, needed you for a consult but, I'll come back later" she says

"No, it's fine"

"Naomi" Sam groans

"Later" Naomi whispers to her husband, because she can sense the seriousness of her friend's stance

"Just, give me a few minutes and I'll be there"

"Great, I'll be in exam room 4" Addison tells her before closing the door.

xx

"Alright Addie where's the, oh my God; you, you're the patient?" Naomi says, barely able to contain her excitement as she sees her friend sitting on the exam table with a sheepish grin on her face

"Yeah; I took two tests this morning so, I need to make sure" Addison says with a smile

"So you finally decided to make what you two have official? You finally decided to stop running away from him?"

"I did, and I couldn't be more happier" Addison says as she lies back on the exam table

"You seem so eager for this" Naomi says as she gloves up and takes a seat on the stool

"I'm more nervous than anything" Addison says, taking a deep breath as Naomi inserts the wand

"Naomi, is everything okay?" Addison asks, fear and concern laced in her voice

"Everything's perfect; the baby seems to be growing really well. Heartbeat's steady, here, take a look for yourself" Naomi says, moving the screen so that her friend could look for herself

"Oh my God" Addison whispers

"Looks like that Fiji trip was scheduled right on time; you're about 6 weeks along" Naomi says with a smile

"Wow, I can't believe it; I'm gonna have another baby" Addison says tearfully

"Congratulations Addie; it's finally happening for you" Naomi tells her friend

"Yeah, finally" Addison says

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seems to go by like a blur for Addison; she takes a quick trip to the store in between seeing patients to get Kevin the perfect gift to tell him about the baby. Once she gets back, she ends up at the hospital because of an emergency patient, meaning that she has to miss her lunch date with Kevin, something she didn't wanna do.<p>

"Dammit" she mutters, taking out her cell phone just before her surgery to text Kevin, promising him that she'd make it up to him.

Her surgery goes great, both mom and baby survive, giving the baby a few more extra weeks inside before being born. Once she exits the scrub room, Naomi is standing there waiting for her.

"Hey Nae" Addison says with a smile as she takes off her scrub cap, revealing her crimson waves

"Addie, I need you to remain clam right now; think about the baby you're carrying" Naomi says gently

"Naomi, what's wrong?"

"Addison, something's happened"

"To who? Ella? Oh my God; please don't tell me it was Ella" Addison says, her heart practically jumping into her throat

"No, no, it wasn't Ella" Naomi says quietly, watching as a look of relief washes over her best friend's face

"Then, who was it?" Addison asks

"It was Kevin; something's happened to Kevin" Naomi tells her, watching as the color drains from her friend's face.

No.

xx

That was her first thought; no, nothing had happened to Kevin. Not now, especially not now; not after what she'd found out this morning. Swallowing hard, Addison looks her best friend in the eyes, searching for some sort of hope that maybe it wasn't as bad as it sounded; that something had happened to Kevin.

"Naomi, what happened?"

"He was working and he got shot"

It's all she needs to hear before she takes off towards the ER, amazed that her legs are even carrying her this fast. Before she knows it, she's in the ER, looking around for where she could find Kevin; thankfully, she spots his partner Les standing near of of the Trauma rooms.

"Les! Les what happened!?" she asks as she tries to get into the room where Kevin is

It's not as easy as she thought it would be, because Les is physically restraining her. Somehow, she ends up being stronger than Les and is able to make her way into the trauma room where Pete is standing there trying to get a bullet out of Kevin's shoulder.

"Kevin!"

"Addison, what are you-" he starts, but he's silenced with a kiss from his very worried looking girlfriend

"Addison, you know you can't-"

"Shut up Pete! Oh my God, Kevin you're hurt" Addison says tearfully, taking in the wound

"Addison, it's a flesh wound; the bullet only grazed my shoulder" Kevin says, wondering why she's so panicked all of a sudden

"Kevin you were shot; I was so worried something had happened" Addison murmurs, resting her head against his chest

"Adds, I got shot; it's not like this is the first time it's happened and it probably won't be the last time either. I'm a cop Addison, getting shot is part of the territory"

"Kevin you could have died"

"But I didn't; Addison, what is going on with you?" Kevin asks

"This time was different" Addison whispers

"Why's this time different?"

"Because there's so much more at steak now"

"Addison, what do you mean? What makes me getting shot more of a risk now than it was before?"

"Because I'm pregnant" Addison says tearfully

"What?"

"Yeah Kevin; I'm pregnant" Addison says with a small smile before reaching into the pocket of her scrubs to pull out the ultrasound picture from this morning.

"Wow. Oh my God, when?" Kevin asks, a huge grin on his face as he stares in wonder at the ultrasound picture

"This morning"

"That's why you took so long in the bathroom" Kevin says coming to the realization

"Yeah; I went to see Naomi this morning just to make sure" Addison says with a small smile

"Wow, we're gonna have a baby"

"Yeah, we're gonna have a baby" Addison whispers before Kevin kisses her passionately

"I love you; I love you so much" Kevin whispers on her lips

"I love you too" she says, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach

At this moment, she couldn't be happier; it was all finally happening.

_Chapter 5 to follow..._


End file.
